Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a case for storage, transport and use of electric guitar effects pedals.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Effects pedals are used by musicians in conjunction with electric guitars to create various desired effects to the guitar's sound when played. Categories of effects pedals are distortion, wah or wah-wah, reverb, delay, chorus, flanger, phaser, compressor, fuzz, looping, boost, sitar, organ, echo, multi-effects and so on. Many guitarists also use an equalizer pedal to further shape and customize their sound. As a result, even an amateur guitarist has numerous effects pedals that he or she commonly uses to play guitar and which numerous pedals must be transported from gig to gig. Current storage, transportation, set up and use options for guitar effects pedals are few and lacking in various ways.
For example, an option is a board that holds pedals and the board is placed in a separate case or gear bag or for transportation. However, with this option, the pedals and pedal cords are exposed and vulnerable to damage and the pedals are susceptible to becoming unhooked in the case or bag. Also, the pedals and pedal cords have to be disconnected, unplugged and put into the case or bag before transportation. Likewise, prior to performance, the pedals and pedal cords have to be connected, plugged in and set up. Both of these gig tear-down and set-up exercises are a time sink and inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,415 issued May 1, 1984, by Izquierdo for “Portable Case and Stand for Pedal Controls Operationally Fixed Therein for Use with a Keyboard Temporarily Mountable Thereon” discloses a box with a removable top and a hingable side part for closing into a case to store and carry effects control pedals and miscellaneous gear of a keyboard stand, and opening into a stand for supporting a keyboard in playing position relative to operationally fixed and connected pedals and gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,398 issued Mar. 7, 1995, by Gill for “Portable Control Console” discloses an audio mixer console and a power amplifier that are mounted in a self-contained carrying case that provides both protection for the console and amplifier during transportation and storage and a support during use. A power amplifier is fixedly connected between lower portions of first and second spaced sides at the upper end of which is pivoted a front section of the mixer console. In stored position the mixer console extends downwardly between the sides to a position adjacent the amplifier, and a detachable cover is secured to the sides to extend over both the mixer console and amplifier. Parts of the mixer console and amplifier form at least portions of a forward cover of the completed carrying case. For use of the mixer console and amplifier the detachable cover is detached, the mixer console is pivoted upwardly and rearwardly, and the detached cover is inserted between the case sides at an acute angle to the sides, to provide an “X” shaped support configuration, so that an upper part of the cover supports the outwardly and rearwardly extending rear section of the mixer console and a bottom part of the cover contacts the ground to cooperate with the lower portions of the sides to form an extended support base for the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,829 issued Feb. 2, 1999, by Pecoraro for “Pedal Rack” discloses a pedal rack comprising a case with a plurality of a variety of electronic components that may be electrically connected together and retained within the case. A sound control unit may be electrically connected to the electronic components. A facility is for pivotally mounting the sound control unit within the case. The sound control unit can go between a generally horizontal storage position “A” over the electronic components and into an upright operational position “B” for easy access. The sound control unit may also be completely removed from the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,023 issued Oct. 1, 2002, by Chandler for “Mounting Board for Guitar Effects” discloses an effect support board including an effect mounting surface adapted to mount a guitar effect and including a cable connection opening adapted to allow the cable to pass from beneath the effect mounting surface for connection to the guitar effect on top of the effect mounting surface. The effect mounting surface is supported by a frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,909 issued Apr. 20, 2004, by Hooper, II, for “Gig Box” discloses a system for simplifying the transport, set-up and use of electrically amplified musical instruments such as guitars and electric bases. It is comprised of a combination of components that are normally carried and set-up separately by the performer and thereby saves the performer considerable time and effort in transport and set-up of his equipment. Included in the invention are an integrated accessory case, guitar stand and pedal effects board. Additional features provide the special protection required for effects pedals during transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,138,406 issued Mar. 20, 2012, by Vinciguerra for “Extension for Guitar Effects Pedal Board” discloses a pedal board extension that provides a pedal board with a platform for additional effects and/or over-sized effects. One or more U-shaped members are arranged along one edge of the extension. When the extension is mated to the pedal board, the U-shaped members engage with an end rail of the pedal board, thus securely joining the extension to the pedal board.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,614,385 issued Dec. 24, 2013 by McKinney et al., for “Musical Effects Pedal Retaining Device and Pedal Board” discloses a pedal board that has an attachment mechanism, mounting member, and musical effects pedal retaining device. The attachment mechanism is carried by the musical effects pedal retaining device and functions to attach a musical effects pedal to the musical effects pedal retaining device. At least a portion of the musical effects pedal retaining device is releasably attachable to the mounting member to function to assist making the musical effects pedal releasably attachable to the mounting member. At least a portion of the musical effects pedal retaining device is releasably attachable to the mounting member through a mechanical engagement that is not a hook and loop type fastener.